Your Name Is Not In My Vocabulary
by XYuukiSakii
Summary: Amu & Ikuto had a deep history together and Ikuto hurt amu pretty damn bad,causing her to actually totally forget everything about him. Now Ikuto wants her back. Will she accept him , or forget him , FOREVER ?
1. The base

Your name's not in my vocabulary. - Chapter I .

A/N : Haii to you if you're reading this fic . I'm a new author so go easy on me . This chapter's just a test run , and yes I type with a space before my full stop , of course in my stories I won't , just for your sake and my friend who accuses me of not typing properly LOL . So uhm .. critics yes , but I'm new so don't critic too much until I cry yeah D: . Have fun reading ( you'll most probably not ) . Also reason why it's short ; is because it's just a test run as I said above .

''Ikuto.''

''Sorry?''

''Ikuto.''

''Kato?''

_**4 years ago... Amu and I started going out together. We seemed like the perfect couple everybody said we'd be. However, it was not meant to last. People tried to break us up and they succeeded. And I went out with Utau instead, the most popular girl in school. Amu really meant it when she said she'd forget me, she can't even get my name right!**_

She waved her hand in front of me multiple times to get me back to reality.

''Sorry for spacing out like that.''

She just nods and goes in the other direction, hugging her books close to her chest.

_That's what she'd do if she's feeling insecure... Don't tell me..!_

Ikuto ran after her and clutched her shoulder to prevent her from moving. Panting, he adds

''School's starting. Let's go.''

He took her by the hand and went towards the classroom.

_I just wanted to go to the bathroom..._

Ikuto went strode in the classroom with Amu behind him. All the girls looked up and scoffed at Amu, who just looked down behind her fogged glasses.

"Here." Ikuto opened the seat for Amu, signaling for her to sit down. You could just imagine the jealousy the girls were mustering. Without a word, she sat down. The students immediately went back to their seats as the teacher came.

"All right class, Page 168 today is our aim…"


	2. The start

**A/N : HELLO AWESOME PEOPLE. I really shouldn't be updating the story now but considering I had the urge, and urges come like that, so yeah. THANKS FOR THE 2 AWESOME PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY TESTRUN AND THE AWESOMER PERSON WHO FOLLOWED THIS STORY :). –genuinely touched-. Okay so happy reading. About a new character, info will be revealed below as I do not want to spoil who it is.**

* * *

><p>"E-excuse me? D-did you just reject me?" Utau dared the boy in front of her to reply this question.<p>

"Yes, I did."

She turned her back and walked out "dramatically".

* * *

><p>"Hey Amu, where's your "ohimsoemo" boyfriend? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA-".<p>

My fist met his face. Quite a pleasant meeting if you ask me.

"FUC- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"FOR TEASING MY BOYFRIEND."

Again, they met.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe, didn't see at the gate today."<p>

"I was settling stuff." I smiled, leaving all my anger and hatred behind. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, Hinamori Amu. Most popular girl in school, strongest girl in school, and, girlfriend of THE hottest guy in school. See that guy over there with that emo haircut and midnight blue hair? Yeah that's him. Surrounding him are, his most "loyal" friends. Nagihiko (I seriously think he's gay) with the lavender-dyed hair and Kukai, the guy with your typical, expected looks. Brown hair, green eyes. Yeah, pretty normal.

That girl behind my boyfriend scowling? Utau, the girl who used to sit on the throne before me. Minus being the strongest and being my boyfriend's girlfriend. She confessed to him before, but she was rejected. SAD FACE. :( NOT. When the day comes that I actually feel pity for her, boy has the world angered me. Might I add, my boyfriend's name Ikuto.

"Class, we're having a new transfer student today."

I looked at those blackcurrant-colored eyes and white hair over. It can't be. OHMYGODHESMILED. NOW THERE'S NO DOUBT. IT HAS TO BE..!

"Transfer!" I called out as I stepped out of the classroom.

"Yes, Amu?" He replied as if we had known each other since forever.

"So you do remember me?" I cocked my eyebrow curiously with a smile pulling up the corner of my lips.

He winked.

* * *

><p>"Amu, what's with you and the new student? It's like you guys have telepathy, you're making me jealous." I pulled him close by the neck and our lips touched.<p>

"I'm yours, Ikuto. Don't worry." I gave a genuine smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, the new transfer is a slightly more social/flirtatious Zero Kiryu(Vampire knight, go google him) And this Amu is the spunkier and confident one. I'll try to keep in character. Erm Ikuto? Will be revealed in later chapters ;). So now the story develops from the VERY VERY START and this will be a long story *shot*. **

**PLEASE R & R!**

-SKJL.

Ps : sorry if it's too short ; will try to make it longer next time . D:


End file.
